The Return
by ShadowyArchon
Summary: It has been quite sometime since Percy was last seen on the training grounds of camp-half blood, with an ancient threat arising, the unlucky son of the sea has a lot in store for him. (au, All rights go to Rick Riordan. Just message me if you want to use anything form this story! Thanks!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Welcome to my first story In quite awhile! Enjoy. (this takes place after tlo, so no roman camp and stuff. )**

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon in downtown New York. Birds were chirping and children were playing on the sidewalks. It was an all around great day, but as usual, Percy was inside enjoying the nice cool AC. He never did like to spend his days off outside. He already had his fair share of sun during his days down by the tanks in the newly formed marine biology department in the long islands.

At the moment Percy was enjoying his favourite movie, _Immortals._

He always had this deep fascination for Greek mythology, so much he almost studied to become a historian rather than a marine biologist. However, something deep down insisted he would be better off playing with sea creatures and not some old trinkets from an ancient religion.

Finishing his movie, Percy decided it was best to eat before his grandmother finds out, and only god knows if she found out her favourite grandson hasn't eaten there would be hell to pay.

As if on cue, an old feminine voice shouted from a closed bedroom door, "EAT!"

Rolling his eyes and sighing with a small smile, Percy shouted back, "JUST ABOUT TO!"

With that said, Percy made his way over to the fridge. Opening it up, he grabbed the first thing he laid his eyes on, the leftover hamburgers.

Looking at the burgers like they were the love of his life, Percy quickly popped them in the microwave as he took out all the essentials. Ketchup, mustard, mayo, and lettuce.

As soon as the microwave stopped, Percy quickly took out the steaming hot was quick to layer his hamburger with all his gathered ingredients.

Putting everything away, he took a seat at the kitchen table. Saying a silent prayer, Percy took a bit into the burger.

"MMMM!" Percy moaned, "Perfection!" He praised himself as he licked the ketchup off his fingers.

Upon finishing his meal, Percy heard a high pitch ringing coming from the front door.

"WHO IS IT?" Percy's grandmother shouted.

"GIVE ME A SEC!"

Quickly putting his dishes in the dishwasher, Percy rinsed his hands before making his way to the front door.

Drying his hands on his pajama pants, Percy slowly opened the door.

Upon opening, Percy was met with three teenage girls.

They all seemed to be around fourteen years old. The only significant difference in each other was their facial features as they all had a slim athletic type build.

What was strange to Percy was the fact that they all wore the same dress like silvery attire.

Confused, he asked, "um... May I help you ladies?"

Percy hoped they were not a part of some girl scouts asking him to order dozens of boxes of thin mint chocolates in hopes they'd win some prize.

Upon saying this, the one in the middle stepped up.

"My name is Selene," she said with a curtsy, "me and my sisters are wondering if you would like to participate in a survey we are doing for our school."

Letting out a soft smile, Percy was internally relieved they weren't there to sell him cookies. However, the mention of education gotten his full attention.

Helping the youth in their education was always something he would spare time for.

Nodding his head, Percy smiled, "you bet Selene!"

Smiling back, Selene took out a piece of folded up paper and a pen from her pocket. Unfolding the paper, she handed it along with the pen to Percy.

"Thank you," he said as he took the pen and paper.

Clicking the pen so the tip would appear, Percy began to read the sheet.

 **"Tell us About Yourself!"**

It was a typical were you educated, what colour is your hair, can you wiggle your ear type of survey.

A bit curious, Percy looked up from the paper to face a smiling Selene.

"Selene?" Percy asked, "I was wondering, what is the initial purpose of this survey."

"It a school project we were tasked with making up, the final part is tallying thirty people and turning it into a chart with the information provided by those ten question," the girl to the right of Selene answered.

"It's for our human studies course," Selene added.

"Sounds very interesting," Percy said with a smile.

Not wanting to take too long, Percy went back to putting a check mark in every answer that applied to him. After about thirty seconds, Percy handed back the sheet and pen.

"There you go, all done."

Smiling, Selene said, "thank you for your time sir."

"Always happy to help," Percy chuckled.

Still wondering what is with the matching outfits, Percy asked, "um before you girls go I have a quick question"

Confused, Selene asked, "and that is?"

Noticing the girls seemed a bit tense and uncomfortable, Percy said, "it's nothing weird. I was just confused as to why you're wearing matching outfits that seem to be made of fleece on such a hot day."

Upon asking his question, the girls seemed to relax a bit.

"We just came out of school and haven't made it home yet."

Nodding his head, Percy still felt confused, but not wanting to take up anymore time he said, "we'll good luck with the project girls."

Smiling one last time, Percy backed into his house before slowly closing the door.

Scratching his forehead, Percy said to himself, "something seems off, but I don't know what."

Not wanting to ruin his day off, Percy just shrugged his shoulders. Making his way back upstairs he was met with his grandmother shouting, "WHO WAS IT?"

Sighing, Percy shouted back, "JUST SOME NEIGHBORHOOD GIRLS ASKING ME TO FILL OUT A SURVEY FOR SCHOOL!"

"Why does she have to yell all the time," Percy grumbled.

Not wanting to waste anymore of his evening, Percy went back to the living room.

Turning on the television to the history channel, Percy hoped the Greek and roman mythology show was on.

"...Artemis is the Greek god of chastity, virginity, the hunt, the moon, and the natural environment. She is the protector of nature and the hunt, and is usually prayed upon when one wishes to have a successful hunt."

"Wonder if they will have information about Poseidon," Percy said enthusiastically.

Cracking open a bottle of water, Percy quickly drank from it before focusing back onto his show.

"..and next on our list of the ancients, Poseido..."

"FUCK YES!"

"LANGUAGE PERSEUS!"

"SORRY GRANDMA," Percy snickered.

Percy put his focus on every second of the show until it ended an hour later.

Satisfied, Percy looked at his watch,"6:00pm," it read.

Letting out a huge yawn, Percy scratched his back before getting up off the couch.

"Time to do a bit of youtube to finish off the day I think," Percy said as he rubbed his hands together.

Just as he was about to go to his bedroom, a loud ringing came from the front door once more.

" _Twice in one day? Sheesh"_

Upon reaching the door, Percy was met with cold hands around his mouth right before he could reach the door nob.

As his blood turned cold, Percy slowly tilted his head back.

He was met with grandma's stone cold face.

"Don't say a word," she ordered in a cold like tone.

Nodding his head, Percy was placed behind his grandmother before she opened the door a third of the way. Just so she could stand in between, while Percy wasn't able to be seen.

Not being able to see outside, Percy did however recognize the voice of the girl he had met later that day, Selene.

"I'm sorry, but no one by the name of Percy lives in this house hold, it's just me and sometimes my son," his grandmother responded with a friendly tone.

As soon as Percy's grandmother finished her sentence, she slowly took a weird bronze looking dagger from her back pocket.

Selene mumbled some more words before Percy's grandmother became more firm and unfriendly.

"As I said before child their is NO person name Percy living in this house. Now if you wil..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Selene had sent a silver tipped arrow straight between her eyes.

Party in shocked, Percy's so called grandmother stumbled back before dropping dead to the floor, the bronze dagger made a clanging noise as it hit the solid wooden floor.

Rushing to her body, Percy was shocked to watch as it turn to dust.

"What the?" He said confused, "she..she just turned to dust."

"She was a monster. A very nasty one it seems as well. I don't know what she was doing with you, but I am glad we found it before it had gotten away," Selene explained.

Still shocked, Percy could only mustered a, "uh,oh, ah," before another girl walked in through the door. The way Percy described is that she was probably one of the most stunningly beautiful female he has ever been lucky to see. Her auburn brown hair went beautifully with the curves of her face. Her silvery eyes made Percy's heart stop. She seemed to be around twenties as she was quite taller then the others. Her physic was slim and athletic, like the children who had shown up to his front door hours ago. She however was wearing a more detailed version of the clothes the girls had on.

Percy's mind went from dead grandma to who's this.

The three girls were quick to kneel before saying, "Lady Artemis, the monster has been dealt with, but there is still the issue with him."

Shaking his head as he had just exited some sort of trance, Percy said, "Artemis? As in the Greek goddess?"

"yes indeed boy," Selene said with a sneer, "and you better be respectful."

Now confused as ever, Percy rubbed his face with his hand.

" _What have you gotten yourself into Percy,"_ he said to himself.

Looking over at Percy for the first time, Artemis' gaze went from serious to surprised.

"Perseus?" she said, astonished in the fact Perseus is right in front if her.

Now completely confused, especially after a Greek goddess seemed to know his name, He said, "Um...yes that is my name Lady Artemis. Might I ask how you know my name?"

"Girls leave us please," Artemis ordered with a flick of her wrist.

Nodding their heads, the three girls left the house.

Percy got up off his knees as Artemis focused her gaze back on him.

"It's really you," She said with and astounded tone of voice.

Raising his left eye brow, Percy said, "How is it a powerful Greek goddess knows me , while I have no memory of ever meeting?"

Biting her bottom left lip, Artemis quickly said, "I'll explain this later at my camp, but for now we must go."

Grabbing Percy's hand, Artemis said, "close your eyes and don't open until I say so."

"But I can't jus..."

Before Percy could finish his sentence, Artemis flashed out of the old apartment, leaving behind a pile of dead grandmother ashes, and a single bronze like dagger with the letter c carved into the blade.

 **(And that's chapter one, hope it wasn't crap..it's been awhile since I have written, and I was always bad at beginnings.. anyways, it would be great if you could let me know who you want to see Percy paired with later on in the story, if I find a relationship would be a great touch. Ooh and later chapters should be longer. )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, been how long? over a year I think... no excuses... well maybe one or two. Laptop broke and college took over**. **Eh lets get chapter 2!**

 **(2)**

Upon reaching the camp, Percy took a second to look around in awe as before his eyes was a strange, but oddly beautiful hunter's camp.

"A lot of silver," Percy muttered, his eyes still slowly surveying the landscape in front of him.

Thick bushy tress surrounded the camp like a natural barrier, oddly enough the sun still seemed to illuminate the area as if the trees had not existed in the first place.

Letting a small smile form, Artemis said, "keeps things clean, and it goes with the theme of hunters of the moon."

As the moment of awe passed, Percy snapped back to Artemis, "what is going on?"

Motioning for Percy to follow her, Artemis began to walk towards a tent that seemed to be at the top of the camp, but still centered as if it is watching over the others.

Unlike the other common silver like tents this one had a couple of buck skins layered on the outer edges of the entrance with an odd and unnaturally sized cow horn hanging from the top.

Not wanting to keep the goddess waiting, Percy quickly followed her into the tent.

Upon entering, Percy took a quick glimpse of the interior. It seemed unnaturally sized compared to what it looked like outside, the entrance was basically a big living room with the seat being made of a sort of animal skin, _most likely deer,_ Percy said to himself. There was however a hole at the end of the room which Percy assumed led deeper into the tent, but before he could get a better look, Artemis grabbed a hold of his arm.

Pulling him towards her, Artemis pointed to the large deer skinned sofa, "sit."

Nodding his head, Percy quickly sat down, Artemis following seconds later, but sitting on the opposite couch.

"Now," Artemis said before clearing her throat to get Percy's attention as he was becoming distracted by the many animal trophies hanging on the walls.

Hearing the cough, Percy snapped his attention to Artemis, "sorry," he blushed, "I just get distracted easily sometimes.. I have been working on it but it is mostly controlled by my meds...that I forgot to take today.."

Smiling and rolling her eyes, Artemis said, "don't worry Percy, but now that we are in a more secure and secluded area, I can explain things properly to you."

Nodding his head, Percy folded his hands on his lap as to say she has got his full attention. For the time being anyways..

"I'm going to cut right to the chase. It has been ten years since I and the others have last seen you.. after the end of the battle for Olympus," Artemis explained, "almost six months after the battle you up and disappeared. It was quite sudden and surprising as you and Annabeth just started a relationship for one ,you do remember her right?"

Percy just slowly shook his head, so many questions were filling up inside that at any second he might explode into a billion tiny Percy's, but restricting himself Percy was determined to let her finish.

Sighing Artemis continued, "you became head of aquatic creatures and magical beings, the newly formed division in the camp..."

Artemis went on for another five minutes explaining to Percy about the events of the battle for Olympus, and some things about his previous life, Like how his last name was Jackson.

"So let me get this straight, I am a son of an the ancient god Poseidon, I disappeared ten years ago after a battle that took place in front of the empire state building against kronos the titan of time who wanted to become the one ruler of planet earth once more, I had what seemed to be a perfect life after those events and I just suddenly disappeared without a trace. Am I getting this right?" Percy asked.

Nodding her head, Artemis said, "Basically."

Percy went to open his mouth to ask one of his many questions, but before he could Artemis shook her head, "any questions about your powers will have to wait for a bit later, I know you must have tons."

Sighing Percy asked,"can I at least ask about what my grandmother and that thing that was apparently not her?"

"That's the thing," Artemis sighed, "we don't truly know what it was, all that we know is it seemed pretty powerful. I do not know what it wanted with you though.."

Nodding his head Percy said, "thinking of it now, I probably never had a grandmother, and that thing was it all a long."

Giving Percy a soft smile, Artemis said, "you could be right."

Rubbing his eyes Percy let out a nervous chuckle.

"This is a lot to take in.." Percy sighed, "and to think only yesterday I was some marine biologist with ADHD, now I am apparently the son of a god.. with ADHD, my last name isn't karcharias, but jackson."

"Don't worry, the ADHD is a great asset to your everyday lifestyle, " Artemis smiled,"as for your last name, I should've known... who on earth has a last name that means shark..."

To this Percy blushed,"If you say so lad.."

"Just Artemis."

Going even redder in the cheeks, Percy continued, making sure to emphasize on calling her just Artemis, "If you say so _Artemis."_

Artemis and Percy continued their conversation for a couple more minutes before they were rudely interrupted by a loud roar.

"What the?" Artemis exclaimed before rushing outside.

Not knowing whats going on, and kind of nervous at the same time, Percy slowly followed Artemis.

Upon exiting the tent, Percy was met with a bunch of young girls surrounding a red and orange twenty-eighteen dodge charger with their bows drawn at the driver side of the vehicle.

"Lower your bows girls, it's just my idiot brother."

"That's why our bows are drawn mi'lady," one of the more mature looking hunters growled.

"Apollo," Percy muttered under his breath, excitement and nervousness now filling his body. Not knowing if he should be known to Apollo, Percy quickly hid behind some boxes to watch the event unfold.

All the hunters had now lowered their bows as the door of the charger was flung open and a tall man appeared. His golden blonde hair hung just below his ears, his "male model" facial features were perfected with his sky blue eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and an orange t-shirt that read "In Apollo We Trust."

"Sup sis," he smirked as he closed the car door.

Rolling her eyes, she said, "what do you want Apollo?"

"Damn he has nice hair," Percy whispered to himself as he gawked at the gods thick golden locks.

"Oh why so hostile sis," Apollo grinned as he raised his left eyebrow, "can't your dear old brother just come for a visit to see his favourite sister and her wonderful hunters," he finished, winking to the group of girls as he walked by.

With hands on her hips, Artemis shook her head and said sternly,"no _he_ can't, as we have better things to do then be bothered by a man whore."

Pretending to be emotionally hurt, Apollo placed his hands on his heart, "I'm hurt that you think so little of me."

Rolling her eyes, Artemis sighed, "what do you really want brother."

Taking his hands off his chest, Apollo cleared his throat.

"Meeting in about ten minutes, I know we don't need to personally notify each and everyone of us, but I just felt the need to visit," he said, "something was pulling at me to come at this particular ti..." Seeing something move at the corner of his eye, Apollo directed his attention to the crates by his sister's tent.

Confused at why her brother stopped talking mid sentence, Artemis was about to ask what was wrong before Apollo asked, "you got a rodent problem sis? Something seems to be near your food supply."

 _Oh shit,_ Knowing full well it was best not to continue to hide, Percy slowly raised himself up from the crouching position until he was met face to face with a confused face of the god of the sun.

"Huh, who is this?"

Apollo stared at Percy for a few more seconds before saying, "since when have you been allowing men in your group sis? He is like what, mid twenties?"

Percy quickly nodded his head in response.

Raising an eyebrow, Artemis said,"you really don't recognize him?"

"Should I?" Apollo said, confused as ever.

Shaking her head, Artemis walked up to Percy before lightly moving his white strip of hair into view.

"How about now?"

"PERCY!?" Apollo shouted upon realization,"wha...bu...YOU HAVE A BEARD!"

Letting go of his hair, Artemis sighed,"the beard doesn't change his appearance that much brother..."

Ignoring his sister's comment, Apollo was quick to embrace Percy in a man hug.

"God's it has been ages Perce," Apollo smiled as he stepped back from Percy.

Still a bit shocked, it took Percy a few seconds to register what Apollo had just said.

Shaking his head slightly, Percy scratched the back of his head as embarrassment filled his body,"ten years I am hearing."

Chuckling, Apollo just slapped Percy's arm in response.

Turning to Artemis, who had been standing there with her arm's crossed waiting, Apollo said,"Did you not think it was a good idea to disclose your acquirement of one Perseus Jackson?"

But before Artemis could explain, a loud crackling bang filled the air.

Smirking, Apollo let go of Percy's shoulder before laughing hysterically,"oh this is going to be fun. I have a million ways we could do this."

Confused, Percy asked,"do what?"

Sighing, Artemis simply said,"that was a call for all the twelve Olympians to meet in the throne room, and considering you're extremely important you will be coming along."

"Oh."

"Oh," Artemis nodded,"But we won't be messing around now will we brother?" Artemis glared at Apollo

Rolling his eyes , Apollo sighed and nodded his head, right after a devilish grin now plastered on Apollo's face, he turned towards Percy, "can't wait to see the shocked look on the old man's face. he was quite happy when you left, only sent Arty to look for you on Poseidon's demand."

"He is right, so you must be ready for anything," Artemis sighed, she knew this time would come, but she did not think it would be this soon. She was hoping to let him settle in before burdening him with the others.

Not knowing what to say, Percy stood there as he shook his head at everything Apollo and Artemis said to him, upon finishing their explanation, Artemis commanded her hunters to go back to their duties while she is gone. Apollo placed his charger in auto pilot before sending it back up into the sky.

"Just remember everything I said and you should be fine," Artemis ensured a visibly nervous Percy.

Nodding his head, Percy wiped the sweat from his palms on his shorts before taking a hold of Artemis' hand and closing his eyes as tight as possible.

Apollo noticing Percy's hand in Artemis' was quick to smirk before saying," you didn't tell me you were bang.."

Knowing full well Apollo was about to make some sexual remark, Artemis quickly flashed to the entrance of the palace.

Just like before Percy stood in awe as the beauty of the throne room's gates fell upon his gaze.

For a moment Percy's nerves cleared as his curiosity took over. It was cut short however as Artemis tugged on his shirt.

His nerves now acting up once more, Percy faced Artemis.

"Now you wait here until the gates open for you to enter."

Nodding his head, Percy took another deep breath.

"You'll be fine," Artemis ensured him once more with a friendly smile before flashing away.

After opening his eyes Percy was quick to find a nice spot on the top of the step near the doors of the throne .

Plopping down, Percy took another deep breath.

He was so nervous he completely ignore the beautiful scenery before him.

"Maybe I should've shaved.."

Percy continued to overthink the situation right before the dreadful sound of the gigantic doors opening filled his ear's.

Taking one last deep breath, and swallowing his saliva, Percy slowly got up off the ground, turning around as he did so with his eyes closed.

"It will all be okay," he silently mumbled to himself, trying to calm his nerves.

Upon opening his eyes, he was met with twelve giant like people all sitting in different style of thrones, they looked like any other person, but several feet taller then when Percy was face to face with two.

Percy got a confident nod from Artemis who was currently sitting in a silvery throne with some sort of animal skin as a cushion.

As he slowly approached the center of the room, Percy noticed the god in the more elevated throne was staring at him intensely, which made Percy a tad more uncomfortable.

"Oh he is cute," squealed one of the female gods.

To this Percy quickly turned towards the goddess and smiled before turning back towards the man in the middle throne.

The man had a long black hair, with a nice decently long beard, his electric blue eyes still locked on Percy as he stroked his beard as if he was deep in thought.

"Seems a bit weak to me," a bulky male god grumbled.

At this, the man in the middle throne raised his hand as to silence anyone else from speaking,"Apollo has informed us that you have vital information on the whereabouts of one Perseus Jackson."

Quite confused now, Percy looked over at Apollo who just winked at him.

Rubbing the sweat off his hands, Percy turned back to face the god in the middle.

"Y-yes," Percy stuttered.

"So?" the god said, sounding a bit irritated.

"I.." Percy completely blanked. Everything Artemis told him to do was now far from his mind.

"Well spit it out already, and I may not just zap you," the god grumbled.

"Stop threatening him Zeus," Artemis growled.

The god to who now was known as Zeus, said,"Fine fine, I won't zap you,"he finished before motioning Percy to continue.

Nervously nodding his head to the god, Percy continued,"I-I know that Perseus Jackson is..."

Before he could finish, Percy was taken back by a strange memory of a blonde haired girl smiling at him,"oh seaweed brain," she said, before disappearing from his vision. Quickly blinking, Percy got a hold of himself before quickly apologizing.

"Are you sure he is mentally sane Apollo?" A blonde haired goddess commented.

Sighing, Apollo got up off his throne, placed a hand on Percy's head,"yep, perfect health, he might of had a minor panic attack that's all," he said before patting Percy on the shoulder and taking his place back on his throne.

"Then continue," the blonde haired goddess commanded.

Wanting to get it over with as fast as possible so he could figure out what that vision was, Percy pinched his arm before straightening up and once again faced Zeus.

"I-I know a great deal about his whereabouts because I-I-I am him," Percy quickly stated.

Upon saying this though, a great pain hit him in the chest like a bag of bricks, the pain was so unbearable that he quickly fell to the ground, he heard his name being said before blacking out.

* * *

"Ugh," Percy moaned as he slowly awoke from his slumber, his head still hurt a bit, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

Percy tried to look around at his surroundings the best he could as his eyesight seemed to be a bit blurry.

All he heard was the soft sound of a harp being played.

From the feeling of blankets on his legs however, Percy knew he was at least in a bed, but who's was the question.

" _Oh you're awake_!" An odd masculine like voice said.

Taken by surprise,but happy someone was there, Percy asked,"who's there? Where am I?"

" _Name's Nweebs, and_ _Well friend, You're in the Olympian ward, which is run by Apollo, the god of the sun, light, healing, disease, music, art, poetry, archery, reason, knowledge, and prophecy!_ " the voice responded in a cheerful tone," _heard about the incident, rotten luck._ "

Sighing, Percy laid back onto his pillow, what had happened, he asked himself. Only moment ago he was in front of the twelve major gods of Olympus, and now he is in a hospital wing.

After a while of talking some more to the man, Percy's vision cleared up and he could now see he was currently in a typical hospital like room, there was a fish tank in the corner across from his bed, but to his astonishment there was no man.

"Uh hello? Nweebs?"

" _Still here Perseus!"_ Nweebs responded.

 _Okay I must be delusional,_ Percy said to himself.

"Uh where are you," he asked.

" _Over hear by the window!_ " Nweebs said.

Looking over at the window, Percy only saw a lone golden sunfish in a fish tank, but no man.

"Oh man I must be delusional," Percy moaned as he rubbed his eyes.

" _Delusional? Don't be silly. You're perfectly normal!"_ The voice who was apparently Nweebs assured Percy," _if you don't mind, can you sprinkle some of that fish food sitting by the tank into the water, please. I am getting awful hungry in here.."_

To this Percy stopped rubbing his eyes and slowly looked towards the sunfish who was now staring right at Percy.

After a few moments reality struck, the person speaking wasn't a man,but a fish, it was the only explanation he could muster. Still not too sure if he was just making this up in his mind, Percy slowly got up and sprinkled a bit of "sally's fish food for hungry fish" into the tank.

Instantly the sunfish gobbled up all the food.

" _Mhm thanks!"_

"S-So you are a fish," Percy said, dumbfounded as he stepped back from the tank.

" _What else am I suppose to be? A penguin? Because I highly doubt one could fit into this tank.."_

Before Percy could answer, or even process what was happening some more, The door to his room swung open, and in came a smiling Apollo.

"Morning Perce, I see our patient is awake!"

"Finally some answers," Percy cried with delight, completely ignoring Apollo's greeting.

"How can I talk to fish!" he exclaimed,"am I going nuts?"

Chuckling, Apollo sat down on Percy's bed,"I see your powers have returned, might have been the cause of that black out during the meeting, But don't worry. You are Perfectly normal, no need to be alarmed."

Sighing with relief, Percy sat down beside Apollo,"this would've made my job at the lab so much easier you know?" Percy laughed, then realization hit,"THE LAB."

"Don't worry, we sent a couple minor gods down there to erase their memories of you ever being there, you don't have any friends we need to take care of though eh Perce?"

Shaking his head, Percy said,"I am guessing I won't be working there anymore?"

To this Apollo shook his head.

"Ah,well it was a good run.."

"Cheer up, you'll have loads to do soon enough I can tell you that much," Apollo said, patting Percy's shoulder.

Sighing, Percy nodded his head before standing back up.

Following suit, Apollo paced a hand on Percy's forehead and said,"vitals good, so you should be ready to meet the other."

"Others?"

Smiling, Apollo motioned Percy to follow him. Percy watched as Apollo walked through the door before he began to follow.

Right before he walked through the door Percy looked back at the fish tank and said,"see ya Nweebs."

" _Until next time!_ "

Closing the door behind him, Percy slowly followed Apollo through the golden orange hallways, curious as to who he was meeting, Percy still had loads of unanswered questions about his powers.

After a few more seconds of walking, Percy and Apollo stopped in front of two solid white doors.

"Ready?" Apollo asked as he looked at Percy, still smiling.

"Ready," Percy said with a nod.

Opening the doors, Percy saw but one man sitting on a bench on the right wall. It was the man in the throne room was sat besides the god named Zeus.

Upon noticing the doors opening, The man got to his feet. Being able to get a better look at him, Percy noticed they shared many of the same features, same jet black hair, same sea green eyes, even his face structure almost looked like his as well, beard an all.

Apollo patted Percy on the shoulder before walking back through the doors.

"Percy," the man said in a soft tone.

"Yes?" Percy awkwardly responded, he had a hunch whom this was, but it wasn't until the man embraced him in a hug that it confirmed it.

"It's so good to see you son, it's been so long," the main said tearfully as he stepped back from Percy while smiling.

"Good to see you again too father," he said, as he smiled back. The excitement of meeting his godly parent overwhelming him.

Giving a small chuckle, Poseidon wiped his eyes dry, before asking,"you do remember me?"

To this another memory flash over Percy's eyes. This time it was of him and his father sitting on a pier fishing.

Rubbing his eyes, Percy said,"vaguely, everything seems to be coming back to me slowly."

"Best to take it slow," Poseidon chuckled,"come,we can talk more later, but right now we have to meet up with the others, they are already at the camp."

"Camp?"

"It is where we keep the others like you, to train and such," Poseidon explained.

"Ah okay," Percy said.

Grabbing a hold of his son's shoulder,Poseidon said,"nice beard by the way, you definitely take after your old man. Oh and close your eyes."

With that said, Percy closed his eyes right before he was flashed away.

 **I honestly hope that wasn't terrible.. again sorry for the wait. This chapter wasn't as long as I would've hoped but the next ones will be for sure. and they won't take a year to make ... anyways. until next time! (I apologise for any mistakes I might have missed.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(3)**

Percy was taken back by the sight of what seemed to be a fairly large but beautiful training camp.

Poseidon had flashed Percy and himself on top of the hills that lead towards the camp, next to a giant pine tree.

"So this is it?" Percy said, mouth open wide as he gawked at the sight before him.

"You can't see much thanks to the trees, but it is a marvelous place," Poseidon said with a smile.

Poseidon gave Percy a firm pat on the shoulder before heading down the hill.

He stopped half way as he realized Percy wasn't following him. Looking up to his son, who was still surveying his surroundings, Poseidon chuckled before saying,"you coming?"

Snapping out of his trance, and now slightly embarrassed at becoming distracted once more. Percy quickly said sorry before catching up with his father.

Continuing down the hill, Poseidon lead Percy past a giant blue farm house, and over a bit of water.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked, a bit confused as he could hear people talking from the opposite direction.

"You'll see,"Poseidon said with a smirk as he lead Percy to what seemed like a U-shape of cabins.

Trying to keep up with his father, Percy was only able to take a quick glance of the different coloured and shaped cabins around him.

Finally Poseidon had stopped in front of weird looking cabin.

The cabin was made of gray stone, it had pieces of coral and sea shells scattered and mixed together with the rock, which made a very rough looking texture.

Before Percy could say a thing, Poseidon said,"this is the Poseidon cabin, this is were all my children stay during their time at camp."

Fascinated by the cabin, Percy slowly walked up and placed his hand upon the wall, dragging it slowly across, his hand raising every time he hit a rock.

"Quite beautiful, reminds me of the ocean floor," Percy said, stepping back from the cabin and wiping the rock dust off of his hands.

Chuckling, Poseidon said,"better then the rest I'd say, but it gets better inside."

Smiling, Percy watched as his father entered the cabin, before entering it himself.

* * *

Poseidon was right, the interior was loads better, the walls glowed like abalone, the pillars inside had different kinds of sea shells scattered all around, there were some bunk beds scattered around the room, the curtains were a sea green colour that shined brightly thanks to the sun. To top it all off, there was a fish head fountain made out of what seemed to be gray sea rock, which had golden coins shining n the bottom.

The only word that could come out of Percy's mouth was,"wow."

"Told you,"Poseidon smirked,"now on to why I brought you here," he said, as he sat down on on of the many beds.

"Right,"Percy nodded, sitting down to the right of his father.

Pulling out what seemed to be a pen, Poseidon handed it to a confused Percy,"I was going to wait until after everything was set and done, but I won't have time to talk after as the sea is calling me,"Poseidon began.

"You brought me all the way here just to give me a pen?"Percy asked, confused, letting out a small chuckle.

"I was just getting to that," Poseidon said, while Percy was examining the pen for anything out of the ordinary.

"I mean I haven't seen a capped pen in quite awhile,"Percy laughed, and with the tip pointed at his head, he began to pull the cap off and just as he was about to have the top pulled off, Poseidon pushed his hands down just as a medium sized bronze blade sprung to life.

"Careful," Poseidon cried.

Shocked at the sudden weight and appearance of the sword, Percy had to roll his wrists up just to stop from dropping the sword.

"Riptide,"Poseidon said as he touched the blades hilt,"this was yours before you vanished, I've kept it with me ever since. Just in case you ever did end up coming back."

Before Percy was a beautiful celestial bronze sword, but before he could admire it some more, Poseidon placed the cap back on the top and the sword transformed back into a pen.

"You'll have time to look at it later,"Poseidon said with a sigh,"Zeus just informed me he is getting impatient, and is wondering were we are."

Percy only nodded his head in response, as his mind was occupied at the moment as he was still processing how a pen could transform into a sword.

"Such a weird world," Percy commented, after a few seconds.

With a smile,"Poseidon said,"this is only the beginning."

"Then lets continue,"Percy said as he got up off the bed.

Nodding his head, Poseidon did the same.

"Ready to meet the others?"

"As ready as I'll ever be,"Percy said, seeming more nervous then he was moments before.

Noticing this, Poseidon asked,"stage fright?"

"No, it's just what if I black out again,"Percy said with a sigh.

Giving his son a reassuring smile, Poseidon said,"I have a feeling you won't."

Nodding his head, Percy calmed his nerves with a few slow deep breaths.

"Lets go."

* * *

After leaving the cabin, Percy was lead back past the many cabins, and the giant fire pit. They crossed over the water once more, but instead of going towards the giant blue farm house, they went left towards the voices Percy heard previously.

"We are going to the amphitheater,"Poseidon said, knowing full well Percy was just about to ask this by the way he moved his head.

"Ah."

After a bit of walking, the voices became more clear.

Percy could only make out a male boy complaining about being forced away from his book as his was the loudest.

"Athenians,"Poseidon groaned,"just like their mother, arrogant know it alls."

Chuckling, Percy said,"thanks for the heads up."

Not saying anything, Poseidon nodded his head, Percy only being able to see the back could tell something was up.

But before he could ask, the voices and the people they were coming from came into sight.

Just as they came into view, Apollo came over to greet them, leaving the others with the campers.

"How you doing Perce?"Apollo asked.

"Better,"Percy smiled,"thanks by the way."

"Eh don't worry bout it,"Apollo said, brushing it away as if it was nothing.

"What did you guys tell them?"Poseidon said, entering the conversation.

Turning to face his uncle, Apollo said,"nothing yet, they just think we dragged them together for a meet and greet."

Nodding his head, Poseidon turned to Percy,"I am going to join the others, Apollo will go over whats going to happen."

"Um alright."

Patting his sons shoulder and giving him another reassuring smile, Poseidon ventured off towards the other Olympians.

"So a heads up, things may get a tad weird, people in particular may act a bit differently then others, but most will be shocked of course, and some may be confused as to who you may be," Apollo explained.

"Got it,"Percy said.

"Oh and we didn't only come here to introduce you, we also came to go over some current events, so just hang back and enjoy."

With that said, Apollo went back to the others,

Deciding it was best to stay clear from anyone's view until the time was right, Percy hung back a few feet and sat behind a tree.

Plopping down onto the grassy ground under him, Percy let out a huge sigh.

All of this was hitting Percy way to fast, he had yet to get an actual breather and fully process and understand everything.

He did understand who he really was, it was just he was being giving all of this information too quickly that his brain was going into hyper drive.

Closing his eyes, Percy said to himself,"just for a minute."

After he said this, the image of the blonde girl appeared back into his mind.

"Percy,"she whispered,"come back."

Percy bolted awake, a few drops of sweat dribbled down his forehead.

"Now onto to the major reason we are here," Apollos' voice echoed.

At this Percy knew it was time.

Getting up off the ground, Percy dusted his pants, and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Percy took a couple deep breaths as he made his way towards the theater.

He kept hidden behind a couple of trees just in case he wasn't need yet.

" _On my signal bro."_

"Huh?"Percy said confused as he looked around trying to see if he could find the person who had just spoken to him.

" _It's me, Apollo. I am in your mind."_

"Oh,"Percy said, still a bit confused.

" _Just appear from the side onto the platform in the middle where we are when I say relic ."_

Now confused at Apollo, but not wanting to ask any questions, Percy said," Um, alright."

Percy listened for the word relic, and it so happened it came after our very old.

To this Percy rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh before making his towards the left side of the theater.

The very moment he came out of the trees and into view, the entire crowd went silent.

"Who's that?"a young boy shouted.

Not wanting to look just yet, Percy kept his gaze towards a welcoming Apollo.

The moment Percy joined the others, most of the gods and goddesses stepped away from Percy, leaving him and Apollo the floor.

Now facing the others, Percy could see tons of confused, and shocked faces, he saw the two hunters who he had met a day or so ago, but there were other girls in silvery robes he had not met yet.

However, Percy locked eyes with a a blonde haired girl that look familiar to him, it lasted for a few seconds before the girl put her head down, breaking contact.

"Who's that?" A young boy shouted out.

Smirking, Apollo turned to the boy,"This my dear demi-gods, and hunters might I add. Is the slayer of the great Minotaur. The one and only, hero of the battle for Olympus,"Apollo paused for a dramatic effect,"Perseus Jackson!" Apollo said cheerfully, a smile shining on his face.

Percy stood still, a nervous smile plastered on his face.

The crowd became noisy once again.

"It can't be!" shouted a random male.

"He died years ago!" a teenage girl followed up with.

"Is this some cruel trick dad?" a blonde haired male cried.

The crowd continued to shout, Percy not knowing what to exactly do, took a step forward.

However, before he could do or say anything, Zeus grumbled and pushed Percy out of the way.

"SILENCE!" he shouted, thunder rumbled in the clouds above.

This definitely got everyone's attention.

Still quite annoyed, Zeus said,"everyone besides, my daughter, Annabeth, and Grover go back to your daily duties."

The crowd moaned, but Zeus gave them all a death stare, and within seconds everyone but the selected left. They knew better then to upset a god, especially Zeus, the king.

After a minute or so, two females, and one man that seemed to be half animal began to make their way over to Percy.

The one girl Percy recognized right away, if his hunch was right, it was the gray eyed, blonde haired girl he had seen in his dreams.

She seemed to be in her late teens, she wore a orange shirt like most of the crowd.

The other girl Percy did not recognize at all.

One seemed to be in their late teens too, she had black spiky hair, and electric blue eyes, she had some sort of silver tiara on her head. She was not wearing a orange shirt like the blonde haired girl, she currently had a silvery parka and a pair of camo pants on.

What was most fascinating to Percy however was the half animal half man walking with them.

He seemed to be older then the other, but not by much, he had decently sized horns, which Percy assumed were goat.

He has shaggy brown hair and brown eyes, he also sported a goatee which Percy thought was pretty cool.

He wore an orange shirt almost the same as the blonde haired girls.

Unlike the others who had human legs, the animal man had hooves as feet and very hairy legs.

 _"Fascinating,"_ Percy said to himself.

Upon reaching Percy, the half goat half man, creature raced over to Percy and engulfed him in a hug.

"I can't believe it's really you!" The goat man smiled, stepping back from his surprise hug,"and you have a beard!"

Not really knowing what to say, as he had no idea who this thing in front of him was, Percy gave him a small smile.

Before the others could say or do anything, Zeus stepped in.

"Lord Apollo, Lady Artemis, and Lord Poseidon will be staying, while the rest of us go back to Olympus," Zeus stated,"And Thalia."

The spiky black haired girl turned to face Zeus.

"It's good to see you,"Zeus said with a node.

The girl know known as Thalia nodded her head,"you too father."

Zeus then turned around and vanished into the bushes, so did many of the other gods and goddesses besides Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis, and the goddess Percy recognized to be the blonde haired one that asked about Percy's sanity in the throne room.

Upon reaching the group, the blonde haired goddess said,"Annabeth, a word please," before walking away from the group.

The blonde haired girl, Annabeth, quickly followed her mother, she looked a little worse for wear, Percy was a bit confused at this.

"Now then,"Apollo said cheerfully, rubbing his hands together as he did so,"let's get started."

Poseidon took a spot to the left of Percy, giving his a small small as he did so.

Artemis stood on the other side of Percy.

Percy stood silently as he waited for what was next.

Just as Percy thought things were definitely don't going anywhere, the black haired girl walked up to Percy, she looked to be a bit furious as she did so.

This made Percy take a step back.

"You know how worried me and Annabeth were?" Thalia said sternly, a bit of anger evident in her voice,"we looked for you for months, MONTHS."

Percy continued to step back as Thalia advanced on him, _"I'm definitely getting punched,"_ Percy though.

Nervously gulping, Percy stuttered," I-I'm sorry."

Just as she instantly turned angry, Thalia's features softened and she hugged Percy.

"I'm just so glad to see you again," Thalia choked. Stepping back, a few tears sliding down her cheeks, continued,"we thought we'd never see you again."

Giving her a sad smile, Percy placed his hand on her shoulder,"well I am told I never disappoint," he said with a chuckle.

Thalia laughed a little as she wiped her tear stained eyes.

Thalia stepped back and joined the others, a smile still present on her face.

"So were have you been all this time," the goat man, Percy assumed was Grover, asked.

"Grover right?"Percy asked with a smile.

"Uh yeah,"Grover said, confused as to why his best friend just asked him that.

Noticing Grover's confusion, Artemis said,"Percy doesn't exactly have any memory of this place, or the people in it."

Upon hearing this, both Thalia, and Grover looked shocked.

"Wait what?"Thalia said.

"We don't know either," Artemis sighed,"when I brought him back to camp.."

Before Artemis could finish, Thalia said,"Wait he was at camp?When?"

"Recently, you were here at camp anyways,"Artemis said.

"Why didn't you mention anything to me?"Thalia asked, a bit frustrated once more.

"I did not want to burden you, or Percy, but I know realize it might have been a good idea,"Artemis sighed,"Apologies."

Sighing, Thalia said,"Don't worry, at least he is here now."

Grover scrunched up his nose as walked closer to Percy.

Confused, Percy just stood there, his eyes however were following Grover.

"What are you doing?"Poseidon asked Grover.

"He has a weird smell, I didn't smell it before because I was a bit anxious and full of excitement, but he doesn't smell like he did all those year ago when I first found him,"Grover explained.

"Um..what do I smell like,"Percy said nervously,"I had a shower recently so I should be clean."

"Not body odor,"Grover said,"your demi-god scent. It's been tampered with, corrupted. It smells like burn't toast."

"Huh,"Percy said, his mouth slightly open.

Ignoring him,Grover turned to the others,"explains why I couldn't smell him."

"Things just got more interesting,"Apollo said with a smirk.

"Indeed,"Poseidon said,he looked to now be deep in thought.

Not fully understanding what they were stalking about, Percy thought of the description of his scent. And then it hit him.

"My grandmother!"he said with a smile.

"Huh?" the others said, looking over at Percy.

"Well I mean the thing that pretended to be my grandmother, the thing la..Artemis killed,"Percy said,"she smelt like burn't toast for some odd reason."

Artemis' eyes widened,"so then the monster must have known a strong scent could mask yours just enough to fool any creature," she said.

"Makes sense,"Grover nodded," but what's this about a monster?"

"Yeah Perce,"Thalia added.

"Long story,"Percy laughed,"um I don't exactly know what monster, but apparently my grandmother was not actually my grandmother.."

"Hm,"Thalia said, slightly tilting her head to the side.

Grover, lost in thought, began to pace around.

"Iv'e got nothing,"he said after a few seconds.

"We will have to discuss this with the others later,"Artemis said,"no need to worry about it at the moment."

Looking down at his watch, Poseidon cursed.

Noticing this, Percy said,"Problem dad?"

The word dad felt a bit foreign to Percy as he never really used it until recently, but he liked the change.

Sighing Poseidon said,"I've got to go. Duty calls."

"No worries," Percy smiled,"we can talk more later right?"

Smiling back, Poseidon said"of course."

Giving Percy a quick hug, Poseidon said goodbye to everyone before heading towards the lake.

* * *

Apollo, Artemis, Thalia, Grover, and Percy continued to talk for a few more minutes, Apollo left for his duties, while Artemis went off to find her hunters.

Moments after Artemis had left, Annabeth came back into sight. Walking back from the small patch of trees, she looked just as sad as when she had left, if not more so.

Noticing her presence, Thalia quickly walked over to her.

She stopped Annabeth and whispered something into her ear, which made Annabeth quickly glance at Percy, her face now full of shock and confusion.

After around twenty seconds, both Annabeth and Thalia reached him and Grover.

Sniffling, Annabeth moved towards Percy.

Knowing all about Annabeth thanks to Thalia and Grover, Percy smiled at her. The only part they hadn't mentioned was the fact they used to be together.

At this Annabeth let out a small smile of her own, before going back into her saddened state.

"I know you probably don't remember me,"Annabeth said, wiping away a rogue tear,"but I just wanted to say it's really great to see you sea..Percy."

Annabeth seemed to spark something within Percy, as he felt an odd sensation of comfort. Something he hadn't gotten with the others.

Noticing Annabth was about to step back, Percy without thinking rushed forward and placed his arms around Annabeth.

Annabeth let out a yelp of surprise at the sudden hug.

Upon making contact with her, Percy felt a shock of bliss go through his body, ending at his brain with a large explosion.

" _wow this is nice,_ "He thought to himself.

The moment the feeling had left though, Percy stepped back from Annabeth.

Annabeth, still shocked from the hug, took a few seconds to register what had just happened before she blushed immensely.

Percy, realizing what he had just done, blushed as well.

"Um sorry Annie, It's just I think that was long overdue,"Percy said, not noticing the fact he just called her Annie.

"What did you just call her?"Thalia said a bit shocked.

"Annie,"Percy said,"short for Annabeth... I mean I have been calling her that for ages now Thals...Oh my god I remember."

"How much do you remember?"Grover asked, excitedly.

Thinking hard for a second, Percy sighed,"not everything, but enough to know who my best friends are. Don't ask how I don't know I remember all of the sudden,"he finished with a smile," and might I say you all look a lot younger. My memories tell me Thalia should be older, and Annabeth should be around my age."

"Well,"Thalia began,I am a hunter of Artemis, so this means I am granted partial immortality. Basically I don't age."

"Ah."

"As for me, long story short it was a gift from lady Artemis, it is only partial like Thalia's, but I though it would help me in the search for you..." Annabeth explained.

Nodding his head slowly, Percy took a minute to take this information in.

"So what you are saying is I should feel old,"Percy said with a laugh.

"Basically,"Thalia said, smirking back at him.

"I mean if you shave the beard.."Annabeth began to say.

"I rather like the beard,"Grover interrupted,"makes you look wiser."

"Oh you should definitely shave it then,"Annabeth said,"we all know you are far from wise," she finished with a snicker.

Rolling his eyes, Percy smiled,"the beard will be gone by tomorrow morning."

Grover sighed, but got over it instantly.

Rubbing his stomach, Grover said,"I am getting quite hungry, how about you guys?"

Due to all the excitement, Percy had forgotten to ask for breakfast at the hospital.

"Yeah I could do with a bite,"Percy shrugged.

"Lead the way Grover,"Thalia said, just as her stomach grumbled.

"My pleasure."

Grover lead Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia away from the empty theater, and onto the mess hall.

They were however unaware of another presence hiding in the shadows.

After they were out of sight, a small elfish like creature appeared out of thin air, he wore a green cloak with a giant "M" on the front. His skin was light brown and very wrinkly

Tossing a glass flask on the ground, the creature smiled, revealing sharp yellowish teeth,"regards from lady Mnemosyne," he said before flashing away.

 **Sorry for the wait. Scrapped the chapter a bunch of times, so I hope this chapter was okay..anyways keep the relationship suggestions going! Until next time!**


End file.
